


地狱中的奥菲欧

by WheatEdge



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, 十万, 十亮, 十尤, 十爱德, 十约
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatEdge/pseuds/WheatEdge
Summary: 而演奏总会继续。
Relationships: Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 2





	地狱中的奥菲欧

**Author's Note:**

> *十左中心，（在前四个字的前提下的）CP多且杂，总之是恶臭攻厨写的自嗨同人，或许也可以更名为《游城十代和他的五个老婆》
> 
> *私设如山注意避雷，除去魔改的剧情，还有部分化用了VJ漫画的设定。本文中对尤贝尔的称呼尽量去性别化，他人口中的称呼使用了“他”
> 
> *标题为《天堂与地狱序曲》的别名

新年前一天，万丈目准从欧洲坐飞机返回日本。落地那刻的些微耳鸣似乎有些过于持久，使得他走过机场大屏幕的时候突然愣了一下神。就那一下子，一张阔别许久的脸落进他眼睛里——

那栗色短发的人如棵挺拔的松，眼睛眯起偏着头，左手掣琴弓的动作有股天然的漂亮，万丈目怔怔地站在那里看了好一会，注视着那只握着小提琴的右手直到它垂下来。那只手的主人转过身看他，让万丈目不禁产生了种偷窥被戳穿的尴尬感。

“你就是万丈目同学吗？”这被阳光罩着的人朝他微笑着伸出手：“我是游城十代，请多指教啦。”

万丈目准认识眼前这个红等级的家伙。游城十代，十六岁，小提琴系一年生。虽然校服领带是标志差生的红色，他的名字在新生中却代表着火红的生机。已经有不少低等级的学生在暗地里议论，等到这学年末尾前任首席毕业，游城十代就会成为学校乐团下一届的首席小提琴手。这样的一个人，却是他不屑与之打交道的人。万丈目想到自己在蓝等级不可撼动的首席地位，就差对游城十代轻蔑地笑了：明明身在最差的红色等级，还一副自以为是天才的样子——他来这之前特意查了一下这人的笔试成绩，差得简直可以称之为一塌糊涂。真不知道学院是怎么同意让这样的人合格的，总不至于是面试的时候表演出了职业水平吧？

万丈目准干咳两声，敷衍地伸出自己的手搭上去，却没料想被紧紧握住。

“喂、喂，你抓这么紧干什么……快放开！”

“啊，对不起。”游城十代很快地缩了手，“你来找我是有什么事吗？”

这人甚至不对他用敬语的吗？万丈目又在心里狠狠地鄙视了对方一记，这才开口说出自己本要说的话：“这间教室是蓝等级的专用练习教室，你一个红色的家伙在这里做什么？”

“在练习啊。”游城十代倒是很坦然，毫无要道歉的意思，“因为被分给红等级的教室里人太多、地方又不算大，我就到这里来了。”

“你——”

“比起这个，要不要来合奏？”

万丈目准以为自己听错了。合奏？游城十代脑子不好用吗，竟然试图邀请他合奏？不过也好，如果接受这挑战，自己再用高超的技术让他见识一下蓝等级首席的水平，估计他就再也不会这样不知天高地厚了。

“……行啊。”万丈目挤出个笑容走到钢琴前，略显粗暴地拉开琴凳坐下：“这就让你下次再也不敢来这里。”

片刻静默。他余光瞥见游城十代重新将小提琴架回肩膀上，摆出准备姿势后向他微笑示意可以开始，这让他心里又窝了点火。笑笑笑，有什么好笑的？万丈目闭闭眼深吸一口气，指尖触到琴键，按下第一个音。

《土耳其进行曲》。这首曲子本就节奏急促，他心里揣着的怒意更是让他恶作剧般加快了速度……这样一来游城十代应该就没有反应的机会，也没有可能跟上他的节拍了——

但事与愿违。实际上，早在第一个小节过去，让这小提琴手听出乐曲内容之后，他的琴声就已经在钢琴步伐左右，甚至在万丈目不停加快的节奏之下也没有半毫停顿。一曲结束，游城十代将小提琴搁在一旁鼓起掌来，看那表情似乎就差喊出bravo了，这让万丈目更是恼火。

“刚刚的演奏真是太精彩了，万丈目。”

“不需要你来夸奖。”万丈目回嘴，“下次不要再来了。”

“为什么？”

“别总是问‘为什么’‘为什么’的，很烦啊！因为你不是蓝等级的学生，可以了吧？”

“但是，门牌上其实并没有写明是‘蓝等级专用’啊？”

万丈目准决定不再和他进行无谓的谈话，从琴凳上站起来就想走。

“等一下！”

手再一次被这人抓住。万丈目简直快发火了，为什么游城十代仿佛不知道什么叫做“距离感”——该死，他自己也被传染得开始问'为什么'了！

“……和我成为演奏搭档，怎么样？在一个月之后的发表会上，我们可以表演二重奏！”

“我没有理由选你这样红等级的吊车尾，建议你还是早些死心比较好。”

万丈目准丢下这句话，一把挣开游城十代抓着他的手，头也不回地离开了练习室。

那晚万丈目罕见地做了梦。他坐在一架钢琴前，熟悉的乐声从指尖涌出。但是，琴凳上却不只坐着一个人。在他的手之外还有另一双手，那双手并未放上琴键，而是安静地搭在琴上。很明显，坐在他身旁的这个人正注视着他的表演。于是万丈目视线沿着身侧向上移，看到的却并非是他想象中的那一头金色长发——那一抹半陌生的颜色直接让他从梦中惊醒，盯着天花板半天回不过神来。

怎么会是……万丈目准百思不得其解地重新闭上眼，却又再次回到了那架钢琴前。这次身旁的人换成了站姿立在他身后，右手捏着小提琴琴弓，转过头来看他。

_“不和我合奏吗？”_

“……万丈目君？还听得见吗？”

一只手在他眼前晃了晃。蓝色半指手套，光裸的手臂，白色上衣蓝色裙子。

“不好意思，天上院。刚刚你说了什么？”

眼前的金发少女叹了一口气。“我是说，能请你帮忙把这份乐谱送去红等级那边吗？本该是我来送的，但是刚刚克罗诺斯教授说是找我有些事，只能拜托你了……到那里找丸藤翔同学就可以了。”

“啊，当然没关系。我是说，嗯，只是送乐谱这点小事而已，直接告诉我就好。”万丈目从天上院明日香手里接过那叠打印纸，目送她进了教员办公室后才朝长走廊尽头的另一间练习室走去。只不过还没等他走到门口，那扎进他梦境当中的栗色便从他身边擦过，而后停在了他身侧。

“万丈目？”他听见游城十代略显惊讶的声音，“你是来找我的吗？”

“别自作多情了。”万丈目准将那叠纸拍进他怀里，纸张发出哗啦脆响：“我帮天上院同学给丸藤……翔？是叫这个名字吗，不管了，总之你给他吧，我回去了。”

“等一下，万丈目同学。昨天我说的事……”

“哈？”万丈目猛地转过身，“如果你指的是合奏，那答案还是一样。”

“但你不是也没有搭档吗？”游城十代说，“我可是第一名啊。”

万丈目准觉得自己的耐心在游城十代面前简直如同一张糯米纸，些微的水汽就能溶出个大洞来：“你就不能去找别人？”他指向红等级练习室的方向，“就那屋子里随便挑一个和你合奏不都是一样？”

“但你比他们更优秀啊。而且，演奏应该是让人兴奋的事情才对吧？我觉得和你搭档肯定非常有意思——”

“演奏会，”万丈目准打断游城十代的滔滔不绝，“你指的是一个月后的发表会吗？”

“是的。”十代掰起手指开始算，“按照学院的惯例，发表会上获得的分数会折算成学分，因此每个人都要参加。”

“……明天来我们的练习室，带上你的琴。”

“嗯？这是同意了的意思吗，万丈目同学？”

“谁告诉你我这就答应了？”万丈目啧一声，皱着眉撇他一眼。“我是想告诉你，你得让我听听看你有没有资格和我共奏。”

“也就是说，你愿意给我机——会——”游城十代拖长最后两个字，朝他笑一下，“我知道了，明天一定会去的！”把这话丢下之后他就转身带着乐谱跑了，留万丈目站在原地眉毛打结。

“嗯，现在我该……”游城十代提着琴盒，“演奏什么？”

万丈目无言地将琴谱拿到他面前。十代凑上去一看，“勃拉姆斯？”

“对。”万丈目打开琴盖，“你先看看你那部分。”

“不用看了。”十代说，“如果你想听的只是那首的话。”

简直是自负到了蠢得好笑的地步，万丈目努力抑制自己想要撇嘴的动作，准备听听游城十代能用他那把琴拉出什么花样来。

“那么我就开始了？”游城十代说，将琴弓轻轻甩了两下，看上去像个奇怪的仪式——“我保证你不会后悔的。”

先是一串流畅的旋律，随后片刻停顿，像是为了弹跳而蓄力的下蹲，随后越来越欢快、越来越欢快，让人忍不住跟着乐声舞动身体，鞋跟在地上敲出咔哒声响。 _来吧，让我们手牵手——_ 勾弦的几个音轻而快，他的指尖蜻蜓点水般吻过琴身，随后以几个重音作结。

“……所以，我合格了吗？”

万丈目准被他一句话唤回神来，不禁感到有些下不来台——叫他来的是自己，现在想要赶走他的也是自己——于是他只好说，“我等下还有事，你先回去。”

“那我什么时候能知道结果？”

“我想让你知道的时候你自然就会知道！”

游城十代看着万丈目准几乎显得有些狼狈的背影，只觉得摸不着头脑——自己应当没干什么让他尴尬的事情才对啊？他摇摇头决定不去想其他的事，先回红等级的练习室拿下自己落在那里的乐谱，却不知道为什么一边打着岔一边径直走出了学院门，直到站在海边灯塔附近，十代才终于回过神来。刚准备扭头回去时他听见灯塔附近传来了乐声。于是十代更走近些，听清那是一首《克莱采》，而演奏它的人……是凯撒亮学长？游城十代惊讶地盯着那个方向，被称为“凯撒”的青年站在灯塔下，表情专注而投入，十代不用仔细品味也知道那琴技比他自己高出不少来。站了片刻后他察觉那曲子快要结束，为了不让凯撒发现便悄悄地沿路走回学院，看起来颇像做贼心虚。

这天夜里游城十代半天睡不着，白天所聆听到的那一首克莱采依然在他耳边盘旋。这就是学院首席的实力吗——他毫不怀疑，在这位学长毕业后数年内，学院内部一定还会继续讲述与他相关的传奇故事——毕竟即使他自己没有亲眼见过，也听见过高年级的学长学姐的议论。作为本院被派往美国分院的优秀学生之一，亮自然是无可挑剔的优秀演奏者——当然，作为他的同学兼搭档、与他同去的天上院吹雪也一样。这个学年初他们回到本院来，甫进校园便掀起巨大轰动，尖叫欢呼不绝于耳。十代挤在人群里，看见这两位学长走过来，吹雪在找到明日香之后便顾着和自己的妹妹拥抱，一群女同学又挤上前去，彻底挡住了其他人的视线。而凯撒亮只是简单地同自己的弟弟、以及几位同样出来迎接的教授问了好，之后就走进门去，将一切喧闹留在了身后。

那到底是一位怎样的人？游城十代想到自己的上铺丸藤翔，他们兄弟俩不管是长相还是性格都截然不同，放在一起更如两种不同科属的植物一样区别鲜明，任谁也想不到他们居然是兄弟。有那么一个优秀的哥哥应该很辛苦吧……他想到翔在台上时有些畏怯的表情，不禁在心里叹了口气。

“听说毕业典礼上会有优秀学生代表演奏，是真的吗？”

“是啊。”丸藤翔咬了一大口三明治，语音有些含糊不清，“反正肯定是哥哥啦。”

“也是。”游城十代点点头，“那另一位呢？”

“肯定是明日香的哥哥吹雪学长吧。”

“原来如此……等、万丈目你怎么在这？”十代惊讶地扭转话音，“这是吹的什么风啊。”

“这有什么好问的！”万丈目的脸涨红了，“怎么，不允许我来找你？”

“来找我吃饭？”十代托着下巴露出一副似笑非笑的表情，“你手里拿着的是我们食堂的三明治吧？”

“你——算了，我不是来和你争论的。”万丈目瞪了他一眼，撕开包装纸咽下一口食物之后才说，“我决定同意你的提议了。”

“也就是说，你答应了！”方才还好好坐在椅子上的人一下子从座位上弹起来抱住他，分贝超大地喊了起来，“太好了！”

“喂喂，你这家伙给我小声点！”万丈目皱着眉头想把他向外推，偏偏自己一只手里还拿着三明治，“简直吵死了！”

“因为我真的很高兴啊！”

“我觉得你现在比起高兴，还是赶紧考虑一下练习的事情比较好。”

“它们又不冲突——况且我可是全校第一啊！”

“首席是我才对吧！”

丸藤翔在他们俩旁边捂住耳朵。真是太吵了，他看着这两个人打打闹闹的样子陷入沉思：他们这到底是关系好还是不好？

“总之，从现在开始你就是我的搭档了。”万丈目临走之前丢下一句话，“如果发表会上没拿到好分数，我一定不会原谅你，游城十代。”

“哎呀，别这么严肃嘛！好歹也相信我一点啊万丈目！”

已经走到门口的人听了这句话又回过身来。

“给我叫全名！”

一起练习的时候万丈目又没来由地觉得不爽。他和游城十代约好每天在自由练习时间聚在他自己单独为自己划出来的练习室里，结果游城十代次次来次次能跑错路，也不知道他的脑子里装了些什么。好在练习还是比较顺利的，如果剔掉十代那在他看来略显散漫的坏习惯的话——

“为什么你要在这里改一个小节？”万丈目忍无可忍，“简直是噪音！”

“我觉得很好听啊？”游城十代歪歪头，“只是加快了一些节奏而已。”

真是服了你了。万丈目一想，算了，一小节的问题，哪怕他在台上乱来也大概是在能控制住的范围内：最差不过像他们初次见面那乱七八糟的共演。

当万丈目在舞台上想起这桩小插曲的时候，已经晚了。他坐在琴凳前弹着琴，耳边听见十代宛如胡来一般的节奏和升降调，如果不是台下还有教授和校长的话，指不定自己还真的会走过去一把抢掉他的琴——想到这里的他一边努力跟着十代的步伐改变自己的拍子，一边扭过头瞥了那正忘我地沉浸在他“自己”曲调中的人一眼。

——那是像太阳一般炽热明亮的颜色。从万丈目的角度看去，舞台上灼烫的灯正打在他们头顶，十代的侧脸在耀眼光照下显得格外清晰，他甚至都能看见这人唇边挂起的一抹笑。

随后，掌声响起。游城十代结束了他的演奏，高举起双手，像是英雄接受被他拯救的民众献上的鲜花般沐浴这响彻全场的欢呼——没来由地，万丈目又想起自己第一次指出十代刻意改换节拍之后十代说的话：“我觉得很好听啊？”

看来确实很好听。于是万丈目准也跟着关上琴盖，走到正抱着小提琴的人身旁。

“演出成功了，真是太好了，万丈目！”

“是啊……真是太好了。”万丈目准跟着他笑，“十代。”

发表会后一星期，学院举行了三年级生的毕业典礼。作为优秀学生代表的凯撒亮和天上院吹雪果然担当了毕业汇报演出的两位主角。游城十代坐在台下静静地望着他们的配合演奏，钢琴与小提琴恰到好处地互相承托，契合的同时又在彼此退让，每一个音都无比清亮澄澈，蕴着浓厚的感情。

他们真强啊。跟着其他人站起身来鼓掌并和他们告别的时候十代这么想，余光却瞟见站在不远处的万丈目——如果我们也能像他们那样强就好了。

这天晚上他又去海边散步。就像什么魔咒般，他白天里在礼堂台上见到的人又出现在了灯塔附近，身上依然穿着蓝等级的校服，领带松了一个结，尾部被风吹得直往上飘。

凯撒似是发觉有人走近，转过头来见到是他，露出个微笑来。

“原来是你。”

“亮学长，”游城十代说，“您白天的合奏真的太棒了。”

“游城十代，其实我也听过你的演奏。”凯撒望着海面，没有看他的脸，“你确实有‘无限的可能’。”

“听过我的……是发表会的那次合奏吗？”

“只能说是演奏，因为你完全忘记了你的搭档——你把合奏变成了你一个人的独舞。”

“不好意思。”

凯撒亮看他一眼。年轻些的人低着头盯着漆黑的水面，不知道他在想什么。他和自己不一样——眼前这孩子才是真正的天才，天生的那一类，与自己这样人为训练而出的、仅仅能被称为“聪明”的人不一样——但我们都要接受戴上这头衔而需要承载的负担。

良久，凯撒才说，“回去吧。我再在这里一个人待一会。”

游城十代点头，和他礼貌地告别，眼神澄澈而充满希望——于是他目送着他越走越远。

春假快结束的某天，游城十代醒转来，窗外阳光早已高照进屋，宿舍里空无一人。他惊讶于翔竟然在他之前就出去，望着明媚日头又不知道要做什么，只好沿着宿舍走出去，像往常散步一样慢慢踱到海边。站在礁石旁时他又异想天开，双手摆出演奏姿势抬在半空，像是架起一把空气捏造的小提琴；随后他动起来，像是真正进行一场独奏一般拉完了一整首练习曲。

而直到他回过神来，才发觉身旁不远处居然站着一位深眉大眼的清俊少年。

“Bravo。”对方并未嘲笑他，甚至为他鼓起掌来，惹得十代有些不好意思。

“真是不好意思。”

“没关系。能看见这么一场演出我很荣幸……因为我自己偶尔也会这样。”少年走得更近一些，脖子上系着的领结随风飘荡。那是一只同蓝等级颜色相同的领结——或许是新生吧，十代这么想。

等等，新生？

糟了，差点忘了今天有开学典礼！难怪早上起来宿舍里都没有人——

游城十代赶紧向眼前的人道声抱歉失陪，拔腿就跑向阶梯教室的方向。当他慌慌张张冲进教室找到座位，校长都已经开始最后的讲话了。

“……在这个新学年中，来自各地分校的几位首席将在这里进行访问研修，希望同学们和他们和睦共处。”

由于座位靠后，游城十代不得不努力观察才能勉强看清新同学的样貌：一位皮肤黑些、一位穿着像西部牛仔那样的装束、还有一位腕上戴着对金色的镯子，而最后一个——

“……最后一位，来自北方分校的约翰·安德森同学。好了，大家用热烈的掌声欢迎这几位同学！”

于是大家纷纷从座位上站起来鼓掌。十代看向舞台上穿着衬衫的人，他笑着向阶梯教室里的其他人挥手，表情真挚澄澈。

散会后，十代慢吞吞地跟在其他人后面走出教室，肩膀却被什么人拍了一下。他惊讶地回头，发现是刚才还站在台上的约翰·安德森。

“嗨，我们又见面了。”约翰伸出手来，“听说日本人之间见面的礼节是握手，对吗？”

十代向他伸出手，“是这样没错——不过我可没想到你是北方分校的首席，还以为你是新生呢。”

“啊哈哈，”约翰和他握了握，并肩走在他身边，“毕竟刚刚你也没问啊。”

“……真令人惊讶，你日语竟然说得这么好。除了外貌之外一点都不觉得你像外国人。”

“我学过一些。”那双剔透的绿眼睛闪闪发亮，“我小时候家里经常放一些来自日本的传统音乐，像三味线之类的，弹奏那些的女乐手都非常美。”

“原来如此。”十代点点头，“接下来你要去哪里？”

“回海边。”约翰朝他挥挥手，十代这才发现他右手上居然戴着一枚细细的红宝石尾戒，那艳红在阳光下一跳一跳，和自己脖子上的领带一般颜色，“明天见，十代同学。”

游城十代站在原地目送他越走越远。

转天他在海边又见到约翰·安德森，后者光着脚坐在一块礁石上，鞋子脱在一旁，察觉到他靠近之后转过身来同他打招呼，“嗨，十代！”

“你怎么没穿鞋？”十代朝他喊，“这天还没有很暖和。”

“只是觉得这片海很特别，所以想靠近一点。”约翰说，“这里和我家那边的海不一样。”

“不一样？”

“对，虽说只是我个人的感觉……可能因为我很喜欢待在野外吧。”

游城十代走过去。今天约翰倒是没戴那只领结，换了一件更宽松些、领口也更大的衬衫，像是跳芭蕾舞时会穿的衣服，“北欧的海是什么样？”

“大部分时候很安静，像那些广为流传的希腊照片给人的感觉那样——蓝的天、蓝的海，白色的房子。当然，不是说我自己就住在那里的意思。”

“我明白。”十代也顺势靠在那块石头上，“听你这么一说，真想亲眼去看看啊。”

“你可以试着开巡回演奏会。”

“啊，这可真是个好主意——不过你应该没听过我的演奏吧？”

“我就是知道。”约翰偏过头，向他眨眨眼，“因为我觉得你和我很像。”

后来的一段时间里游城十代经常去拜访约翰·安德森。起初他空着手去，坐在对方的屋子里听他练一个下午的大提琴；再后来他带上自己的小提琴，让约翰也听一下他的练习；最后他们索性坐在一起看一本乐谱，偶尔也像娱乐一样一同演奏——这次的合作伙伴倒是不会再数落他肆意修改乐谱了。

在这种半学习半消遣的练习里，时间很快到了学年中。学生们在备考的同时也悄悄议论着，说是会有一位不速之客前来学院拜访。鲛岛校长把游城十代喊去办公室，告诉他确实有这么一位客人存在，并要他在当天接待这位客人。按要求站在校门口前等待的时候十代还在好奇这神秘来客到底是谁，心中把有可能的名字转了一圈，却没料到来的竟是感觉上最不可能的那一位。

“怎么过了这么多年，你的水平还是这个样子？”来人指着十代脖子上系着的那条鲜红领带，“还是说这座学院变成红是第一级了？”

“我挺喜欢红色的。”游城十代说，“虽然本来可以升上去——”

“好了，打住。看来你连这种傲慢都一如既往。”

“你说我没长进的意思不会是想夸我和我小时候一样优秀吧？”

“确实和你小时候差不多，不过是差不多蠢。”爱德·菲尼克斯露出他那似笑非笑的惯用表情，“早知道会遇见你的话，我就不会答应鲛岛先生来参观了。”

“行了，别挖苦我了。”游城十代想要拍拍爱德的肩膀，却被他一把拍开，只好缩回手来抓抓头发。

他们确实很早之前就认识了——十代看着走在他跟前、穿着灰色西装的背影，想到小时候在儿童乐团里做小提琴首席的自己，在演出时看着一个可能比他还小两三岁的孩子站上垫脚用的台阶，举起手中指挥棒的惊讶感。打那之后他们就认识了——毕竟那场演出，大部分孩子都演奏得七零八落，唯有被老师改编的那段小提琴独奏十分亮眼。下了台之后那孩子——十代后来才知道他叫爱德——拦住他，“你为什么要在这种乐团里待着？”

“这有什么为什么？”十代疑惑地问。

“你不该和他们混在一起。”穿白西装的小男孩双手叉腰，“除了你之外你们的演奏完全配不上我的指挥——说实在的，我觉得我今天来是在浪费时间。”

在后来带着琴到处参加比赛的日子里，不知道为何经常与他相遇。有时是在比赛现场，有时是在比赛现场的电视里——爱德·菲尼克斯，最年轻的“指挥家”，新闻和报纸上总这么写，才十几岁就能站上国际舞台，杰出得令人咋舌，十代看见电视转播中映出爱德坚定的脸，看上去十分纤细的身体里却能爆发出指挥全程的力量，正如他的姓氏一般，他像一只不断扇动翅膀的不死鸟，引得乐声登上激烈澎湃的顶峰。

“你站在原地发什么呆？”

“啊，对不起。”十代小跑两步跟过去，“你最近没有演出吗？”

“我不知道你为什么要问这种答案明明呼之欲出的事情。”爱德摇摇头，“不过你这样的人大概就是不把答案直截了当告诉你就不行的那一种——这么说吧，我现在是在休假。你不是也快放假了吗？”

“我可不知道著名指挥家还需要上学。”十代陪着他往里走，“你不是找了私人教师在上文化课吗？”

“……你该不会是在羡慕我吧？”

“那我哪敢。”

爱德挑起眉毛撇他一眼，满脸写着不相信。“如果我们是第一天认识的话，我还勉强能信你半个假名。”

“那我也要说了，谁休假会来这种地方？虽然非要说的话风景也不是不好……”

“希望你不要像上一次那样让我失望。”爱德说，“说得够明白了吗，游城十代先生？”

十代作恍然大悟状。“你早说你是来指挥我们乐团的不就好了？不过为什么突然请了你来指挥……？”

“为了招收国际学生。”爱德叹气道，“然后请了我来。本来我还是不想来的，如果不是以前有次受过鲛岛先生的恩……”

“总之我又能在台上见到你了，结果是好的就足够了。”

爱德又瞥他一眼。

“你是小提琴首席？”

游城十代有些不好意思地摸摸鼻尖，“是。”

“我又开始觉得我会后悔了。”

游城十代忽略了爱德最后的嘲讽，敲响了面前校长室的门。

“……是的。非常感谢您，鲛岛先生。我会尽力而为的。”

十代靠在门外，隐约听见些里头爱德同鲛岛校长的交谈，这才终于明白了爱德所说“为了招收国际学生”而叫他来的意思：原来校长的目的是需要借知名少年指挥家爱德·菲尼克斯的名气来举行一次公开演出，然后利用这机会推广整座学院——以及他们的乐团。

好吧，真是一出好棋。

“鲛岛先生说，让我暂时住在你没住进去的那个宿舍。”爱德从办公室里出来，手里拿着一叠纸，“我不认识，你带我去。”

“我没住进去的……哦，蓝等级的宿舍？”游城十代思索了一会，“其实我也没去看过，不过位置大概还是知道的，你跟着我就好。”

越靠近那栋宿舍楼，系着蓝色领带的学生就越多，也纷纷对他们投来视线。也不知道是不是因为这个红色笨蛋是学院的名人，想到这的爱德不禁失笑，耳边却听得方才还好好带着路的家伙停了下来同什么人打招呼。

“嗨，万丈目！”游城十代说，“要出去吗？”

“我去找下教授。”那被他称呼为“万丈目”的少年，可能因为是休息日的原因，他身上并没穿着和其他同学一样的校服，倒是穿着一身黑衣，像个贸然出现在白天的吸血鬼，“这位不会是……？”察觉对方的视线停在了自己身上，爱德礼貌地回以微笑，“您好，我是爱德·菲尼克斯。”

“万丈目准。”

他们短暂地握手。而后万丈目同他告辞，却唯独略过游城十代；十代啧一声，非要追上去拍一下万丈目的肩膀才算结。

“你很喜欢他？”

“他是我之前发表会的合奏搭档啦，你懂的。”

“我又不是你，我不懂。”

上楼梯的时候爱德还不忘损他一句，“没想到你也有找得到搭档的一天。”

“喂……在你眼里我到底是什么样子啊？”

你猜呢。爱德腹诽道，活脱脱一个傲慢又不自知的单细胞傻瓜。

“时间紧得很，排练时间只有两星期。”他不去接十代的话，倒是说起了正事来，“反正这曲子你们之前也演奏过，应该也不用多久吧？顺便一提，天才先生——”

“嗯？”游城十代推开宿舍门，因为那奇怪的称呼而惊讶地回头看他，“你要说什么？”

“交响乐被改编了。”爱德说，“有你的主场——我的意思是，有你的独奏。”

“独……等等，你不是在骗我吧？”

“怀疑我的话你还不如现在退学。”

“所以，两星期后……演奏什么？”

这时候爱德才将手里捏着的东西甩进他怀里，“给，乐谱。”

游城十代接过来翻开，“怎么是这个？”

“再不满意也只有这章了。”爱德·菲尼克斯挥手赶他出去，“排练的时候再见。”

“……怎么突然要演出？”万丈目准皱眉敲字，“你从哪听来的消息？”

“你今天不是也见到爱德了吗。”十代回得很快，“校长找他来就是为了这个。”

“好吧。但两星期是不是也太短了点？”

“或许是因为爱德太忙了。”

万丈目盯着屏幕好一会，盯得游城十代用作社交软件头像的那只炸虾在他眼前微微旋转，这才想到要回复什么：“我没想到你和那个爱德·菲尼克斯认识。”

那一边倒是速度很快。“哦，你问这个啊！小时候他来我在的儿童乐团做过一次指挥，就这样认识了。”

“好吧，谢谢你解答我的疑惑……明天见。”

万丈目关上手机，没来得及看见游城十代发来的那只原地弹跳的猫猫GIF。

排练过程很顺利，几乎是出人意料地顺利。爱德站在舞台边听他们的演奏，或许是因为这乐团的人大多属于优秀的第一梯队，在这个年龄已经属于比较优秀的了——如果游城十代知道他想的这番话一定要说他是不是忘了自己的年龄——而游城十代的那条红领带在一片蓝色的海洋中尤其明显。

正式演出前一天，爱德的房门被敲响。他开了门，发觉门外除去游城十代之外还有另一位。

“初次见面，我是约翰·安德森。”

“爱德·菲尼克斯。”

他们互相交换过名字，游城十代才开始说明来意。原来他们乐团原本的大提琴手病退了，暂时找不到本校学生顶替，约翰·安德森是这学期分校来的首席，于是想能不能让约翰暂时代替那位缺席的学姐上台。

“你们是怕鲛岛先生不同意于是先来我这游说？”

“其实这件事并非十代提出来的，而是我。”约翰露出歉意的微笑，“我想如果我加入的话，多少能帮上一些忙。”

“好吧。”爱德说，“你们现在回去，拿上乐器去练习室——趁我还没改变主意之前。”

游城十代和约翰对视一眼，同时拔腿就跑。爱德站在门口叹气，也不知道这位分校来的留学生怎么和游城十代像一个模子里倒出来的两块饼干似的。

这点想法在片刻后得到了证实。

“好吧，我想确实可以。如果鲛岛先生有什么疑问的话，我会和你们一起说清楚的。”

“太好了！”游城十代和约翰·安德森击掌，两个人都笑得好像得了奖。

“真的非常感谢你，爱德。”十代说。

爱德没理他，倒是扭头问站在一边的约翰·安德森：“能容我好奇一点吗，为什么你会对谱子这么熟练？”

约翰笑了。“因为十代每天来找我练习。”

爱德点点头。“我现在算是明白为什么你们能当朋友了。”

很久之后游城十代问他这话是什么意思。隔着越洋电话他看不见爱德的表情，空气坠入沉默的冰点，十代捏起桌上笔盖抛起来等它落下，这才听见电话线那边的人发出一声似乎是笑的气音。

“因为你们是两个傻瓜。”爱德·菲尼克斯说，“两个彻底的、无药可救的傻瓜。”

演出顺利地结束了。录视频的人鞠一躬带着录像去剪辑，游城十代跳下舞台，问站在一边整理西装的爱德，“刚刚我的独奏怎么样？”

“一般般吧。”

“你可骗不过我。”十代压低声音，“你现在的表情和你小时候也没什么区别。”

“好吧，很优秀，很棒，可以了吧，满意了吗？”爱德不情愿地承认道，在对方“你怎么这样敷衍我”的抱怨声中转过了身，没去看游城十代的眼睛。

真不知道他是怎么想的。登上离开的船前他最后看了站在岸上的游城十代一眼，随着踏板抬上去的声音那人正努力地朝自己挥手。太蠢了，爱德心说，比小时候自己第一次见到他的那一场还要蠢——只有爱德自己才知道，他愿意去指挥那种社区儿童乐团完全只是为了看那个“天才”一眼。最后果然如他所料，整首曲子一塌糊涂，只有他，像轻轻落在黑幕布上的白色柔羽，似根钉子般扎进人眼睛。

游城十代确实不适合站在前线。

爱德·菲尼克斯结束这短暂的旅途离开之后，就像是打开了城堡下最小的那个房间*一般，就此留下这座学院血雨腥风的第三个学年。

起初是有个匿名账号在学校网站上投稿。不露脸的演奏者放出的镜头只能拍到键盘和手，一双手腕上戴着缠绕多圈的黑色细皮带，像一副柔软的手铐般在镜头前跟着乐声颤动。听过的学生们都为之震撼，不知这演奏者是何方神圣——

只有万丈目拒绝看那些视频。游城十代问他，你不是弹钢琴的吗，怎么对优秀的演奏没兴趣呢？连我都看了，真的很厉害……然后万丈目就打断他说，我不会看的。但当夜晚时分他又想起来这茬事的时候，他最终还是点开了，但是没看视频，扣着手机听了一阵琴声。

疯子。万丈目退出网站，关掉手机。这琴声简直像是看着梵高在自己眼前割掉他那只耳朵一样，明明在别人眼中是绝望而血淋淋的，听这演奏者的乐声却是一副不以为然的样子——对此万丈目只能说，这只会是个疯子。第二天吃饭游城十代又问起来，他还是只说不听、不看，瞥见对方脸上失望的表情时万丈目想，一年结束了你还是个蠢蛋，根本什么都不明白。

然后，和其他学生一样思考着视频里的人到底是谁的游城十代就收到了一封信——洁白信封，艳红火漆，封得严严实实，不见半个落款。十代拆开它，那上面只有一个教室名。于是他捏着信纸推开那间教室的门，坐在琴凳前的人应声回头，朝他露出个微笑。

“……我等你很久了，十代。”

“你认识我吗？”

“什么啊。”邀请他来的人站起身，将束着发辫的红丝带抽散，那一头发丝坠在肩膀上，异色眼瞳直直望过来，“太过分了，十代。明明我在这些年里一直、一直想着你……你却说忘了我？”

“可我真的——”

“看看这条丝带，你想起来什么了吗？”他一步步靠近十代，火红丝带被他挽在手心，像一捧刚刚凝固的鲜血，“我们相亲相爱的过去……”

我真的想不起来。游城十代紧紧盯着面前正拨弄卷发的人，但是为什么……为什么自己会感觉似乎他手中那束白发本不该存在、那只正微微眯起的金橙眼瞳也陌生得紧？

“好吧，既然你忘了我，就让我帮你想起来吧——你会记得的，我对你的爱、你对我的爱。”

红色丝带被塞进十代的手心，对方回到钢琴跟前去，视线却并未离开他的脸。

随后琴声响起。那是令人甚至想要哭泣般的温柔琴声，正同乐曲名一样地描述着爱之形，并赞美那份因爱而生的美。“我们相亲相爱的过去”，十代想到他方才说出的这话，嘴唇蠕动了好一会才慢慢吐出一个名字。

“尤贝尔？”

“你终于想起来了？”被喊到名字的人双手撑着琴键站起来，一片混乱卷走了方才的柔和乐声，“我的十代。”

“我以为你……”游城十代咽下后半句，有些发怔地走过去，站在离尤贝尔几步距离的地方，静静注视着面容与幼年时大相径庭的青梅竹马。

“大家都以为我在那次意外里死了。”尤贝尔说，“我一个人在医院呆了这么多年……如果不是医院里有钢琴，可能我就要忘记琴怎么弹了。”

十代觉得自己喉咙发紧。在他离青春期尚有些年份的日子里，当午后的微风拂起琴房轻薄的纱帘时，总有一个人与他待在一起。一把小提琴和一架钢琴，他们就那么或坐或站，窝在琴房里一个下午，就连同一首练习曲也要换过乐谱来看。

“我们本就该是并肩前行的，以前是，现在是，以后也会是——在你递给我那份乐谱的时候，不就答应过我了吗？”

“……‘我的爱只会属于你’。”游城十代低下头，攥紧那根丝带。

“我们会共享爱，和因爱而生的痛苦。”尤贝尔伸出手来，与他的手紧紧相扣。“回到我身边吧，十代。”

“下一次的发表会，我的搭档是万丈目。”

“都到这一步了，你还是要玩那些无聊的友情游戏吗？”

“这并不是游戏，我……”游城十代将自己的手从尤贝尔手中抽出来，活动一下被握得发疼的手，“我不能答应你。”

尤贝尔脸上挂起一副嘲讽的表情。“说着‘朋友’不‘朋友’的，他们就这么好？我自认我的琴弹得不会比那个黑色的男人差——那个自称是你‘挚友’的、拉大提琴的家伙更不用提了。”

“……尤贝尔。至少是现在，我们没有可能。”十代低声说，“抱歉。”

“你会再回到我身边的。”尤贝尔在他背后说，“不管你怎么想。”

走过红练习室的时候十代察觉万丈目坐在里面。他走进去，万丈目抬起头来看他，“亏得我还在这里等你半天——下周就要上台了，你不会忘了吧？”

“当然没有。”十代说，“好歹相信一下我的记忆力啊，万丈目。”

说完这句话他立刻觉得味道不对。才从尤贝尔那里回来的他根本没资格说出这句话——哪怕是他知道儿童在成长过程中就是很容易遗忘也无法原谅，那明明是他许下共同成为舞台明星愿望的人，却在这么多年里都被他自己抛之脑后。

“想什么呢？”万丈目一只手在他眼前晃，“不练我就回去了。”

“啊，对不起。”十代连忙道歉。但结果是在整个练习过程中他都没法忘记尤贝尔说的话，时不时还走一些神。

“……你啊。”万丈目啪的一声拍上练习室的琴身，“你是出去闲逛把魂丢外面了吗？”

游城十代只好又向他道歉。

好不容易磕磕绊绊地练完那一支将要在发表会上演奏的曲目，万丈目准甩下“希望下周上台时你不要这样魂不守舍”就走了，留他一个人坐在练习室里发了很久的呆。

“……十代，游城十代！”旁边的人推他一把，游城十代这才如梦初醒：“什么？”

“下一个就该轮到我们了。”万丈目皱着眉打量他，“你不会是没睡醒吧？”

“啊，哦，不。”十代拍拍自己的脸，努力将那根滑过掌心的红丝带挤出自己的脑子，“我没事。”

万丈目又怀疑地拧他一眼，从椅子上站起身来，居高临下地看着他。

“如果等下演出你还像上次一样为难我，我们就不要想拿到分数了。”

说罢他便迈步走向台口，十代则只好一言不发地跟在他后面。

**_“这样算什么合奏？”_ **

我不应该再给别人添麻烦了，毕竟一把小提琴演奏不出两个音色——我应该安分守己地演奏规定曲谱上的每一个音符，和演奏钢琴的人严丝合缝地结束这次阶段报告会。

舞台顶上打下来的光烫得游城十代眼前发晕，明明该是如柔润流水一般的曲调，却如一根刺般扎着他的耳朵，钢琴的声音逐渐被单调的机械敲击声代替，弦也一同喑哑着嗓子嘶喊。而后世界又重回清晰，但还没等他为此感到欣喜，便听见琴弦断裂的声响。

——完了。

灯光把他们劈碎成一片一片，万丈目走下舞台时甚至没像平时那样剜他一眼，在宛如嘲讽般的稀落掌声中走下台去。游城十代抱着自己那把断了弦的小提琴，它像一个刚诞生就咽了气的孱弱婴孩般安静地躺在他怀中，跟着他一同走进门外的寂静。

**我到底应该为什么而演奏？**

还没等游城十代自己想清楚这个问题，沉在失魂落魄里的他就被迫迎来了自己无法参加的期末汇演——而直到在礼堂里正式举办演出，游城十代都没有再踏进练习室一步。克罗诺斯教授找他谈话，难得地没使用“差生”的措辞，告诉他如果真的需要帮助的话可以去找他或者鲛岛校长，如果真的身体不舒服一定要去医院，等等这些。但十代却基本没听进去几句——他的精神已经紧绷到了一个临界值，看见自己的琴都会觉得疲惫。于是他只是弯腰鞠躬，说声抱歉，然后推门走出教职员办公室。

“你还好吗，十代？”约翰露出担忧的眼神，“站在这里真的没关系吗？”

游城十代摇摇头。他望着约翰将琴盒搁在一旁架子上，打开盖子抱出他的琴，“还是看不到舞台的地方比较适合我。”

“那好吧——”

“下一位，约翰•安德森！”

还没等约翰把话说完，台上负责主持的同学便念到了他的名字。

_约翰双脚一碰，姿态优美地摆出一个舞蹈姿势：“其实我真的学过芭蕾，还是很小的时候。父母说练习舞蹈会改善形体，对塑形有帮助，于是就学了——不过现在已经忘得差不多了，只有丁字步和起手式还记得。”_

十代靠在舞台侧边，想到约翰在舞台上舒展身姿的模样，又去想象从这个角度无法看见的、舞台上的景象——等演奏完毕，约翰会从椅子上站起身弯腰鞠躬，他的袖口也会因这动作而如花般绽开，一如他手下流出的清亮泉水。耳边听得台下掌声雷动，十代向里又走一步，还没等他让自己自己在幕帘的阴影里蜷得更紧，一阵急促脚步就趋近了他。

“十代！”

是约翰·安德森。他两手空空，大概是刚接受了欢呼洗礼就直接下了台，一双眼亮得像折射彩光的宝石。“刚刚的演奏，你一直在听吗？”

“嗯。”十代点点头，握住约翰的手，“黑天鹅变奏，对吧？真的非常优秀。”

“你听见了就好——这首曲子正该送给你。”约翰笑了，“好了，你在这里稍等一会，我总不能一直把我的伙伴留在台上——我去把它拿下来！”

于是十代目送他穿过那片幕帘，回到舞台灯光正中去。

万丈目准从最拐角的观众席位上站起身。一切都结束了，不管是分数也好别的什么也好，他想游城十代现在都该与自己无关了。这样最好，一道声音在他心中响起，眼下的游城十代对自己来说完全是个累赘：一个在台上连规定曲目都演奏不好、又受耳鸣影响听不清合奏者乐声的演奏者着实没有半分价值——谁要接收他这只包袱都随便，总之不要是自己。

之后的一个月，他都没再见到游城十代。虽说三个等级的宿舍和食堂都是分开的，但他清楚地记得自己和十代有至少两到三节的相同公共选修课，然而在教室里他根本没见到十代的身影，教授也不知道怎么的从不喊十代的名字，像是默契地守着同一个秘密——明明以前上课的时候很喜欢喊他回答问题的，到底是怎么了？

怀着一丝奇怪的心情，他拜访了十代的宿舍。三声敲门声过后，来开门的是一脸疲惫的丸藤翔。

“万丈目同学？”

“我——”万丈目在脑海中搜寻半天，才捡出一件勉强能被当做理由的事：“我来找十代要一盘录像带。他在吗？”

“不在。”翔说着侧开身子，让万丈目看房间里面，“大哥和尤贝尔一起去了练习室。”

“这样啊，谢谢你。”万丈目干巴巴地挤出一句谢，转身走下嘎吱作响的楼梯。这时他忽然觉得自己特别蠢，比那个总喜欢即兴改编乐谱的家伙还要蠢上十倍：跑来找一个自己早准备放弃的人，末了发现他居然是和另一个弹钢琴的去练习，简直是天大的笑话。

而万丈目准不知道的是，此刻的十代并非他想的那样开心——他正望着尤贝尔将一支录音笔搁上钢琴，“你要做什么？”

“显而易见，我要录音。”尤贝尔瞥他一眼，“你忘了你上次的样子了？既然你说你听不见，我就录下来再放给你听，这样总该听得见了吧，毕竟你也不是真聋。”

十代低下头好一会没说话，发颤的手几乎要抓不稳琴弓。

“你再逃也没有用。”尤贝尔坐在钢琴前掀开琴盖，“我们先从简单点的开始。”

一段最简单的练习曲，每个刚开始学琴的孩子都会演奏的曲子。十代听着尤贝尔弹那些重复的音阶，耳边逐渐涌起嘈杂的潮水，这让他眼前发晕。他努力地伸手架起小提琴，拉出第一个音来，随后是第二个、第三个。简直像在锯树，十代自嘲地想着，那些声音在此刻的他耳中比金属摩擦的声音还要刺耳，还不如根本不要开始这场练习。

“停。”尤贝尔说，“来，你自己听一下。”

录音笔开始吐出方才他们的合奏。起初只有钢琴的声音，片刻后小提琴也加入进来，声音倒是不在锯木头，但里面的感情却一塌糊涂，像一面被摔碎在地的镜子。

到此为止了吗。游城十代静静地注视自己的双手，到底要怎么做才能找回曾经萦绕耳边的优美乐声，而不是这种反复重演的哑剧？

“我该怎么办，尤贝尔？”他像溺水者徒劳地寻找浮木，“我该怎么办？”

尤贝尔笑了。这种笑容十代只在那些他们一同度过的日子里见过——就如同十代因为跑出去玩而被母亲训斥后，走进琴房看见尤贝尔坐在钢琴前，那时候的尤贝尔总会露出这样的表情。

“不要逃避这种困扰你的感情，试着和它融合。”

“融合？”

“你会喜欢那种感觉的。”尤贝尔说，“因为只有互相分享痛苦，才是真正的爱。”

我不明白。十代有些愣怔地看着尤贝尔重新将双手放上钢琴，密集的音符砸上琴键，他的表情却溢满奇特的享受，那根束着异色发丝的绸带随着他的动作一跳一跳，逗引得人情不自禁地注视他——

“决定好了吗？”在这刺骨飓风中尤贝尔提高嗓音，“不要让我失去耐心。”

游城十代沉默地走上前去，从地上重新拿起属于他的那把小提琴，以同样的沉默，顶着那阵阵晕眩，用几近凶狠的力度以弓勒住弦的脖颈，像刺杀与乐声一同卷起的骤雪一般，投入那无边冬风。

礼堂中骤然陷入一片死寂。饶是早看过演出名单的万丈目准也不禁在游城十代走上台时屏住了呼吸——他站在台中央一语不发地微微点头致意，褪去往日明媚笑容的人让周遭温度都下降几分。万丈目盯着那一身合身熨帖的黑色燕尾服，那已经和他认识的那个游城十代相去甚远了——

随后，演奏开始。

密集的钢琴声像是骤然降临，正如同夏日不眠不休的暴风雨；而裹挟小提琴声的感情却又完全是冬日的寒风凛冽，两种极端构成了眼前这血淋淋的合奏。小提琴的弦颤抖得像在哀鸣——这冷血的演奏者正命令这把乐器完成本不该它完成的任务——在这之前从没人用小提琴奏响这首练习曲。

“即使小提琴只能拉出半音，也要这样发泄吗……‘霸王’。”

“凯撒？”

“……原来你没听过最近学院网站上那些匿名投稿的合奏曲。”坐在他身旁的凯撒亮低声说：“你仔细听听尤贝尔那部分。”

于是万丈目跳过那嘶叫的小提琴，试图去听那承托花瓣的花萼。这一下却让他大吃一惊：同样作为钢琴演奏者，他自认为自己属于优秀的那一档，此刻台上尤贝尔的演奏却让这样的他也讶然。

“他、不，他们……真是两个疯子。”万丈目喃喃道，“这也能被叫做合奏吗？”

除此之外他挤不出更多的话，因为那仿佛野兽互相撕咬啃食的演奏还在继续。被凯撒称作“霸王”的十代面无表情，手下的速度越来越快。明明这是足以惹怒其他任何一个演奏者的行为，尤贝尔反而满面笑容，琴声在“霸王”的衬托下更加温柔如水。他们像两枚强行轧在一起的齿轮，在发出咯吱作响的疼痛嘶喊时也逐渐与对方契合，即使这蜕变是残忍且鲜血淋漓的，也要让这场演奏继续。

这时万丈目准才首次回想起他与游城十代的初遇。此刻的他不会知道，这种徒劳的回忆会在之后的许多年中不断重复、不断重复，就连东京机场的那一瞥也并未使其终止——眼下的他想起自己为了刁难十代故意加快速度弹奏的进行曲，那几乎是此刻舞台上状况的完全颠倒。

不。他在心里对自己摇了摇头，这完全不一样。

怎么可能一样呢？

“……变化太大了。”

而万丈目只能保持沉默。他想到那根在所有人面前断掉的弦，如果凯撒要问起来，自己又该怎么回答？

“演奏会的事，我从翔那里听过了。”凯撒亮轻轻地说，“他还真是个孩子啊。”

一种奇怪的情绪卷住万丈目。明明凯撒并未询问更多那次合奏的细节，也没责备他对十代这种反常状况的漠不关心，但不知为何，他总觉得不该这么轻描淡写——所有人都是，为什么就这样静静地看着这演出，为什么都在任凭这冷漠的独裁者继续演奏——这不是一场谋杀吗？

从这之后，他都刻意不让自己去思考与游城十代相关的事情，也没再靠近红等级的宿舍。出于一种逃避心理，他甚至想过是否应该删除游城十代在他这里留下的所有联系方式，最终却还是作罢。这种微妙的麻痒感挠着他的心，迫使他更加努力地忘记十代。

最后一学年的假期里，万丈目抽空去了趟维也纳。作为立志进入职业演奏家行列的人，他自然也站在音乐协会门口久久驻足。冬季的风轻轻拂动围巾，毛线蹭得他面颊发痒。在欧洲的这个冬天里，万丈目惊讶地发现自己竟然还想着约翰·安德森的那一场演奏。那把琴与十代手中的不同，那份热情时而温柔缱绻，时而坚毅强韧，是与他分校首席地位相称的演奏水平。那片满浮着轻盈天鹅的湖面顺着弦上乐声延展，柔软得像制衣的滑润丝绸……一曲结束约翰弯下腰来鞠躬行礼，袖口荷叶边跟着他的动作轻轻颤动。

我不觉得我在技巧上输给过他。万丈目在心里对自己这么说。

_约翰从侧边的台阶走下舞台，身影逐渐没入厚重幕帘。万丈目极力盯着他看，瞥见在暗红的边缘那一抹鲜红，便知道那儿还有着一团落了单的、藏在阴影中的黑色绒羽。_

“闪电”是不会失败的。

——但是“准”会。

似乎是想把这些思绪从自己脑子里赶出去一般，万丈目猛地摇了摇头，重新系好了飘飞的围巾。还有不到几个月自己就将离开学院，在那之前绝对要让自己成为本届的优秀毕业生——即使他不愿承认，但在约翰业已回国的当下，可以说是少了一名劲敌。当然其实他也并不愿意再次同约翰进行比赛，即使那一次输给他并不是因为自己的技巧问题。万丈目甚至开始庆幸十代没有告诉约翰他是为什么会换搭档——若是约翰知道自己对十代说出的那番话，一定不会原谅他。

正如同无数发生在青春期开始而又结束在成人门槛前的故事一样，万丈目准顺利地从学院毕业，先是受克罗诺斯教授推荐，在爱德所在的乐团学习了一段日子，而后顺利地进入新近名气大盛的乐团担任钢琴手。工作到第三年，他在某场演出结束后想到那次维也纳之旅，于是从乐团辞职，当起了自由音乐家。偶尔地，在万丈目乘坐飞机在各国之间奔波工作的时候，他会下意识注视机场内的各个广告牌。这简直太蠢了，每次将目光收回来的时候他都要这么暗骂一句，我到底在期待看见什么？

离开学校不到第五年，万丈目回了日本做演出。当他坐在镜子前一边接受化妆师的最后整理，一边活动手指做上台前准备时，耳畔却不合时宜地响起一阵乐声。

“是谁在放音乐？”

“啊，万丈目先生，不好意思。”化妆师歉意地笑着，“是我儿子，这几天他父亲出差了，让他一个人留在家里我又不放心，只好把他带来这里……优希*，还不快来和先生道个歉。”

那小男孩握着手机跑过来，规规矩矩地站在他跟前，就要鞠躬说对不起。万丈目赶紧阻止这孩子的道歉：“没关系，我并没觉得被冒犯。只是想问一下你刚刚是在放什么。”

“是我很喜欢的表演视频。”这孩子说道，复又按了下屏幕，让那场暂停的表演继续。

希伯莱的……祷歌。万丈目盯着那支视频，空旷的舞台上只坐着一个人，同样孤独的一束光投在他身上。那人右手持弓，左手触弦，看怀中大提琴的样子像在望着相伴许久的恋人。从他手下流出的音符也正如他目光一般温柔多思，让听者陷入一种柔软的思绪中去。这神圣的曲子本是为人洗脱罪孽而作，在黄昏的天空下教徒们虔诚祈祷，愿他们的神帮助他们刷尽身上污垢，灵魂重拾纯洁。毫无疑问地，这是个熟练的演奏者——甚至称他为演奏家也不为过。一曲结束，那双手静静垂下，奏者向镜头外点头致意。

“你也想演奏吗？”良久，万丈目才回过神来，问那正因他的沉默显得有些手足无措的男孩儿，“像……他一样。”

名唤优希的孩子点点头，“是的！像您一样。”

“那可要好好努力啊。”万丈目摸摸他的头，看着这孩子蹦蹦跳跳地回到自己座位上去。

他想到在他刻意封闭对那人的信息渠道后的几年中无意中灌入耳朵的消息碎片。有传言说在凯撒亮伤退前的最后一次完整演奏中见到过他，即使那并非什么礼堂或者会场，只是一间普通商场；也有人说他作为嘉宾出席了不少几次约翰·安德森的独奏会，却总是演奏同一曲；更有人扒出当年那被称为“霸王”的匿名账号，找寻他在那个时期中与那个神出鬼没的尤贝尔合作过的依据，得到的结果却也只剩那场冬日飓风的末尾。

所以，我在期待看见什么？

——那是个身姿如棵挺拔松树的人。他静静地坐在椅子上，惯用的大提琴靠在他的怀里——年龄的增长让他脸的轮廓更分明了些，虽然仍带着刚脱少年的青春感，眼神却是稳沉扎实的，哪怕是他的面容依然有些娃娃脸，都已经无法遮掩他已经长成大人的事实。万丈目准的视线刚要从演奏会海报上挪下来，兜里方才开机的手机突然传来一阵阵震动——于是他从大衣口袋里拿出电话，来电显示是个陌生号码——鬼使神差般地，他没有挂断这通电话。

“喂？”

Fin.

*指蓝胡子故事里的藏尸房。

*优希（ゆうき），音同“游城”，也音同“勇气”

**Author's Note:**

> 参考歌单：  
> 游城十代【小提琴】（独奏练习）：《爱的礼赞》（小提琴部分）  
> 游城十代【小提琴】/万丈目准【钢琴】（初见）：《土耳其进行曲》  
> 游城十代【小提琴】/万丈目准【钢琴】（舞台合奏）：《匈牙利舞曲第五号-勃拉姆斯》  
> 凯撒亮【小提琴】/天上院吹雪【钢琴】（舞台合奏）：柴可夫斯基第六交响曲《悲怆》片段  
> 游城十代【小提琴】/约翰·安德森【大提琴】（合奏练习）：《钟》  
> 约翰·安德森【大提琴】（舞台独奏）：《Swan Lake - Act 3:No. 19 Pas de six. Intrada - Moderato assai - Var. V - Moderato - Allegro simplice; Coda - Allegro molto》（天鹅湖·黑天鹅变奏）  
> 爱德·菲尼克斯（指挥）：德沃夏克第九交响曲《自新大陆》第四章  
> 凯撒亮【小提琴】（独奏练习）：贝多芬A大调第九号钢琴奏鸣曲《克莱采》  
> 尤贝尔【钢琴】（独奏）：《爱的礼赞》  
> 游城十代【小提琴】/尤贝尔【钢琴】（合奏练习）：《爱的礼赞》  
> 游城十代【小提琴】/万丈目准【钢琴】（舞台合奏）：《卡农》  
> 游城十代（霸王）【小提琴】/尤贝尔【钢琴】（舞台合奏）：《冬风练习曲》  
> 游城十代（20代）【大提琴】（舞台独奏）：《希伯莱的祷歌》


End file.
